Patent Document 1 discloses an autonomous mobile device having an obstacle avoidance capability. The technology disclosed in the Patent Document 1 is that a region where entrance of the autonomous mobile device is restricted (an entry invalidating region) is set in a space where an obstacle can move. The autonomous mobile device moves so as to avoid the entry invalidating region.
Patent Document 2 is also disclosed. Patent Document 2 discloses that the autonomous mobile device determines whether an obstacle is a human being or not when detecting the obstacle. When the obstacle is a human being, the autonomous mobile device stops and stands by for a predetermined period. When there is still the obstacle after elapse of the predetermined period, the autonomous mobile device shifts to an avoidance operation, and when there is no obstacle, restarts traveling.